One side to the other
by bookowl26
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been on a quest. After their date in Paris, Annabeth senses something strange. And ancient. She pulls Percy to see what is going on, just in time to see a dark haired girl jump from a building top to another, into the hands of a blond haired boy. Then she finally meets the superhero duo a year later. [How did this become popular?]
1. Percy is drooling

Chapter 1

* * *

What did Hermes put me in? Great, all I have to do now is try not to stutter and blush like crazy. Wait, what is she wearing? I hope the Aphrodite Cabin or the Stolls will never get their hands on this outfit.

Annabeth is wearing a dress the color of her eyes, which ended around her knees. There's a sash across her stomach which was light blue, and two inch straps, and half of her back was showing. She's also wearing black leggings and blue flats with a one inch heel. Gods, she looks amazing. And her hair is up in it's messy bun.

"Close your mouth and stop drooling", the blond girl smirked. I looked at my hands and wiped them across my lips, feeling the heat rise to my face.

"It looks like that you are either drooling at the sight of the restaurant, the Eiffel tower, or me", Annabeth smiled. Percy had no idea but to join in.

"Uh, I think I'm drooling at all of them. Let's go inside", I said, hesitating for one millionth of a second.

"Okay Seaweed Brain", Annabeth called back, sprinting toward the building.

On my way there, I bumped into a boy who was three inches shorter than me, had blond hair and green eyes. "Sorry!" we both exclaimed in unison.

"What's your name?" I asked, half in French and half in English. To my surprise, he responded in English too.

"My name is Adrien", he grinned, holding out a hand. We shook, and Annabeth came over.

"Can you speak Chinese?" she asked, giggling at Adrien.

"我会说中国话", he responded (Wǒ huì shuō zhōngguó huà), holding out a hand. Annabeth translated for me, and we all burst out laughing.

"How about we speak in English!" Adrien concluded. Nodding, Adrien and I did a fistbump.

"So the boy over there who doesn't know Chinese is Percy, I'm Annabeth, and you're Adrien?" Annabeth asked him, cocking her head.

"Yes", he replied, then his eyes wandered off to somewhere else.

Annabeth snapped her fingers under his nose, and he turned his attention to us. "Do you know where the nearest bakery or restaurant is, besides that one?" she asked, eyes roaming around the city

"No and yes I only know a bakery though. They make delicious treats, and the owners has a daughter in my class", he replied looking dreamy.

"Thanks for your help Adrien!" Annabeth called, waving at him. She hurried to a map, then got what she needed. Then dragging me along, she pulled us into a bakery. There was a muscular man and a tiny lady, and a girl with raven-black hair tied back into two tails.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Marinette, and this is the Boulangerie Patisserie, and what do you want to have?" she asked politely.

"Is this the bakery Adrien was talking about?" Annabeth asked in French. Ahh, love. Marinette blushed like crazy, and stuttered.

"III- yes, this is the Adrien bakery- wait no, the Adriekery, the bakery Adrien was blush- THE BAKERY ADRIEN WAS TALKING ABOUT", she concluded, wiping away a bead of sweat.

"Can we have some macrons?" Annabeth added. "We only have American money..."

"That's fine by us, it will be 4 american dollars". Wow, that was a very affordable price. Stuffing a few in my mouth, I could agree they were delicious. Maybe that's why Adrien had a dreamy look on his face.

"KK Percy, time to explore the rest of Paris", Annabeth reminded me, and only then I realized half the box was empty. Grinning meekly, I shoved the rest for her. Marinette waved goodbye. We chose a seat outside, when suddenly the TV was shouting.

"All people please evacuate. Ladybug and Chat Noir will be coming to save you!" the TV screamed. But we stayed outside. A girl with a red suit covered with black polka-dots was leaping from roof to roof, using a yo-yo.

"Is that just me, or is a person jumping on a roof?" I mutter, looking above. This must be Ladybug. Then a blond boy with a black suit, a tail (belt), and a bell around his neck jumped to meet Ladybug.

"That must be Chat Noir", Annabeth sighs, and watches the scene before her.

"The duo try to find a certain chink in his armor, and ka-boom! The akumatized villain becomes a normal civilian again", A girl right next to me whispered. "I'm Ladybug's #1 fan, Alya. I run a blog called the "ladyblog", where I post videos of her in action."

Suddenly Annabeth jumped out from behind the car, and raced forward. Calling for me to summon a wave, we reached the battle scene. Alya's eyes widened, and she clicked the photo button. I looked at the thing in front of me. It was like a rectangular prism. Ladybug and Chat Noir are trying to target the thing's left arm, and Annabeth got that for them. She cut open the arm with her dagger (before MOA) and gave the thing to Ladybug. She preformed a routine, and a white butterfly came fluttering out of her yo-yo.

"Wow, that's amazing. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ladybug asked.

"We are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase", I responded. Both superheroes' eyes widened, and closed.

We decided to leave Paris before they could bombard us with questions. Calling on Hermes, we left.


	2. Marinette is suspicious

Chapter 2

* * *

I walked home, feeling nauseous. Did that blond girl Annabeth really attack the akumatized person with a sword? And didn't I meet her earlier? Changing back into Marinette, I walked straight into Alya.

"DID YOU SEE THAT? PARIS HAS A NEW SUPERHERO! OR SUPERDUO!" she shouted, thrusting her phone at me. I looked at the video. He used- wait, water powers? He didn't even have a kwami! That was totally crazy.

"Alya, I'm sorry. I don't feel so good, since I just saw someone use a sword", I moaned, pushing open the door to the bakery. Once up the stairs and safely inside my room, I sighed. "WHAT. IS. GOING. ON?" I yell at the pillow.

The pillow doesn't answer.

Checking my clock, I realized it was Sunday. So I still have time to do homework. Great, Algebra and Biology. I'll never get those. Then my phone rings, and I look to see the caller. Am I hallucinating? Because the caller is Adrien.

* * *

I look at the giant room in front of me, when I decide not to do anything. I think I'll search on Ladyblog. There is a new post, which includes me the clawsome Chat Noir, Ladybug, and two people that I met earlier. The black haired green eyed Percy Jackson. The blond haired grey eyed Annabeth Chase. I think I'll take a rest, but I have to call Marinette. She's going to be thrilled that there is a new duo. Just saying, she is one of Ladybug's fans, besides Chloe.

* * *

"Uh, hello Adrien?"

"Yes, Mari?"

"Um... why did you call me?"

"There is a new superhero duo in town. I mean they left really quickly, but they were awesome! I thought you were a fan of Ladybug"

"Yes I am. And you are a fan of Chat Noir? Because Alya told me something new about Chat. He got a ladybug bracelet. Wondering if you would want one to be like him"

"Sure! Thanks Marinette"

I slam the phone against the table, breathing heavily. What is going on? At least I managed to say complete sentences to Adrien.

But I know some things that Alya doesn't know.

1\. I saw somebody use a sword, and I guess she doesn't know about it  
2\. I gave that bracelet to Chat Noir.

* * *

At school I have trouble seeing well. I imagine the blond girl Annabeth might harm me.

The teacher scolds me.

I sigh loudly. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"So what did you get on your math test Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Weren't you looking over my shoulder?" Marinette complained.

"I was just trying to burst that weird bubble around you", Tikki retorted.

"Tikki. We have to search "Annabeth Chase" and "Percy Jackson" right now", I reply, looking her straight in the eye. I search "Percy Jackson" and 1000 results pop up (assuming there are no books in the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" series*).

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) *Yes I thanks Rick Riordan, but really things can't go well when you have Annabeth and Percy as "fictional characters"

I gasp as the screen shows up. Tikki also gasps as she looks up from her screen, the one with Annabeth Chase.

"Percy Jackson has defended himself against a murderer"

"There are no results for Annabeth Chase"


	3. Annabeth is relaxed (not really)

Chapter 3

* * *

After reaching the camp, I take Percy and drag him into his cabin.

"Do you think those guys are demigods?" he asks, suddenly looking worried.

"Maybe... but the brown haired girl said it was something different... like they were superheroes. Let's go and check them out on Google", I suggest, pulling him to the Big House.

"Chiron, we just saw these "superheroes" called Ladybug and Chat Noir while we were in Paris. I need to use the special room, because they may be a valuable demigod, or a mortal. I sensed something ancient around Paris, I'm pretty sure normally it isn't like that", I say, pointing to the "computer" room.

"Alright. This is the only special time you can use the special room", Chiron nodded, and pointed in the direction of an almost completely gold room. Gasping, I find a "Hall of Fame" part of the wall, and Percy is on it. Seaweed Brain on the Hall of Fame...

ADHD! Kay. Gotta focus.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir in Paris", I type, and about 250 links come up. I open the first few, eager to find out who these mysterious people are.

There actually is something called the "Ladyblog". (Yes there is in real life but I'd rather go fictional). I find many videos, like 40 of Chat Noir and Ladybug. Most of them are of fighting akuma attacks, and some are of interviews, and others... I don't exactly know. These people defend Paris.

Put it together, Annabeth.

If she was clearly gaping at you, doesn't that mean "Ladybug" might be able to see through the mist? And didn't they also know your names? The only ones who knew them are Adrien and Marinette.

Wow, now we have 6 videos on finding out their identity. This is curious... BACK ON TRACK. I've only got a few seconds left in here...

I'm pretty sure Marinette's mouth was wider. Maybe she saw through the mist?

 **Time is up!**

I leave the room, and I prepare myself for the thoughts that would come crashing in.

* * *

1 year later...

"Hi! I'm Marinette. What are you two doing-"

"Umm, we just came to talk. May we please go inside your house?"

"Alright."

I smirked. This is going to work out perfectly. Maybe she'll even be a demigod! Following her inside, I can't help but notice how small her room is. (Okay it is about the size of mine at home). The Athena cabin is about the size of 6 of these rooms.

"This may sound strange to you, but I'm a demigod. I am half mortal half goddess. When we saw you protecting Paris... and I knew the place had history."

"There is an ancient power going on somewhere, and I know it is around you", I explained.

Marinette was freaking out.

"How do you know? And don't tell anybody about my superhero identity", she whispered.

"Don't worry. I think you also might be a clear sighted mortal, seeing your facial expression when you looked at us swinging the sword. I'll give you the orientation film, and you can ask us questions. What's the villan's name again?"

"Hawk Moth, and thank you very much for helping me understand."

"Do not tell anybody that we are demigods. Agreed?"

"Agreed", Marinette smiled, and she sat down to look at the screen. Uh oh is that a hellhound? Gotta run...

Percy grabs my hand and we fly down the stairs, out onto the curb, past the landmarks, and to the place where Nico was waiting.

* * *

 **So... howdya like it? I probably will have 2 or 3 more chapters... please stay updated!**

 **Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson**

 **bookowl26**


	4. Adrien is looking casual

Chapter 4

* * *

"Hello? EARTH TO MARINETTE!" Alya screams, waving her hands in front of my face.

Wait... where am I? What am I doing?

:( I, concerned, look around the room. Spirals encase my vision and slowly disappear.

Why is there an.. Adrien standing right next to me? "We were talking about Greek mythology when you passed out. Miss Bustier paired us together, each of us has to do a presentation on a Greek god or goddess. We're doing Poseidon", Adrien says, looking concerned for me. FOR ME. He then goes back to his seat, avoiding Chloe's gaze.

Then Alya leans over, and adds, "I'm with Nathaniel doing Hermes. Who are you with?"

I groan and respond weakly, "I'm with Adrien, and we are doing... Poseidon..."

* * *

When I got home, I remind myself about the video. Tikki flies over to me. "POSEIDON?" Tikki asks, feeling queasy. "Didn't we meet his son?"

"Yes, his name was Percy", I respond, pulling out my video. Adrien is getting the supplies, he'll be here in 5 minutes. I make a grumpy face. "Come on, Marinette, you already know about Poseidon. This is going to be a breeze."

My mom shouts from downstairs. "MARINETTE! A GUEST IS HERE!" I couldn't help blushing.

"I came sea themed." Adrien was wearing an Aquaman suit.

"Let's go upstairs", I suggest. Five minutes later, Adrien was copying down the 3 pages of information I got.

"Come on, can't I make this shorter?" he asks, shaking his head.

I grin, "Nope. Copy all of it. Then I'm going to make the posterboard."

Adrien got to work. After a while, he fell asleep. I silently sneaked out and went to my art box. Then finding a washable black marker, I drew a cat face on him. Cat Noir. I guessed. Adrien, you're done. Adrien wakes up with a gasp. "Whaaa- where am I?"

I grin at him. "Finish the papers."

He obeyed.

* * *

Our report was a success, to the least. We got an A+, and a free homework pass. The papers were written neatly and had a lot of information in them, Miss Bustier said. "It was very detailed. How did you do this?"

Oh, I thought. "I just read almost every single book on him in the library. I'm very focused on what I do."

In secret, I high-fived Tikki in my bag. True, I had almost searched every book, and I had not found Percy, but the second to last book was my real success. It was a leather-bound book with clocks on top of it. When I opened the page, I was somehow transported into a secret room. When I turned another page, it was filled with information about Zeus. After turning another two pages, I found the whole paragraph about Poseidon. The information helped, so did the video. And Adrien had no idea.

I even found out how to contact Percy and Annabeth. I found an ancient Greek coin in my purse (somehow there), and sent an Iris Message to Percy and Annabeth, updating them on the news. They were glad to help.

Now I need to figure out how to get more ancient Greek coins into my purse.


	5. Alya is acting really strange

Chapter 5

* * *

 **(LOL I just realized this. So at a camp I went to there was this Indian girl who looked like Alya. Glasses and all... but her hair was waist length. And I was Marinette. Black hair and... ... brown eyes. My hair is the same length now as Marinette's. It used to almost be shoulder length. So anyways... hehehe we were opposite. "Alya" was Marinette and I was Alya. I find this greatly hilarious and I have been itching to share it.)**

 **And also, another thing. Adrien and Marinette know English because they studied it in school. Please don't say anything else now.**

* * *

I rush through the halls. "Hey- Alya- there-"

Alya smiles at me. "Marinette, what?"

"I couldn't sleep yesterday night- y'know, I fell asleep while doing homework... and I saw Ladybug!"

Alya smiled. "Hey, I caught that!" she grinned.

I smile. "Okay... so... good... I was just wondering... and did you see how she destroyed that girl's watch?"

"Yep, that was pretty cool. Sleepwalking all of Paris? That's... wow..." she mutters, showing me the video.

I watch closely as the video plays out. A half-asleep ladybug was panting as she walked slowly across the road, tired from running. She looks for her annoying partner who isn't there. She scans the whole city, swinging her yo-yo onto the Eiffel tower. The realm of night has just begun- a young girl, who has dark circles underneath her eyes and cobalt blue skin. She was wearing a black nightgown, with gray ruffled socks to add on.

The sky is turning black as Chat Noir's suit. The girl smiles, and announces, "I am Midnight Girl! I will not let ANYBODY in all of Paris stay up later than midnight... which begins in 10 hours!"

Ladybug pales as she waves her hand, causing the sky to darken. Dark gray soldiers seep out from her hand, while they march out around Paris. Lights start to dim and a sleepy feeling overtakes Paris.

The black haired girl checks her watch. "8 more hours..."

Ladybug swings her yo-yo ferociously, knocking into a cat's face. He yelps. "Hey, treat your partner better!" he mutters.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug exclaims, smacking him in the chest. The cat winces. "What took you so long?"

"I had to wake up," he says, creating a lame excuse.

She groans and stared him in the eyes. "You. Me. Watch. Akuma," she says seriously. Chat Noir nods.

Ladybug runs onto a dumpster, and jumps onto a roof. She scans the city for any new changes. She find one immediately, the school is darkening. It disappears in a flash, and she cringes.

"That's all I caught," Alya exclaims, waving the phone in my face.

* * *

Later in the day, we're pretty much all half-asleep- something new. There hasn't been an akuma attack for weeks, and I'm secretly training my skills by jumping the roof down to my room. Most of the time, I'm pretty much safe. I also am one of the fastest people in my class- a very good thing. I wake up late so I can run to school. I am also running errands for other businesses- to get money. I don't know why I need the money.

I'm mowing lawns, delivering packages and much more.

It's helping me physically, and mentally- since I'm still horrified by the fact there are actual, real, life-threatening monsters out there.

* * *

"Today we will be studying..."

Grinning at Percy, I say, "That was wonderful. Miraculous..."

Percy sniggers and turns around. "Hey... did you notice that Marinette is black haired, like me? And Adrien is blond, like you? What if they changed genders and eye color..."

I roll my eyes, groaning. "Nonsense. Though you can have the ridiculous cat puns..."

We both laugh, making a fist bump. Percy says, "Pound it."

We laugh even more. "Remember when Marinette told us she needed a Poseidon report?" Percy asks.

"Yeah. It was like, the first time you ever, ever, ever acted smart!" I recall.

Percy puppy-dog glares at me. "Hey..."

"That is one scary glare, Seaweed Brain," I tell him, poking at his cheeks. "But now we have to get the drachmas and a weapon for normal use to Marinette. I think she really is a demigod, not a normal mortal..."

* * *

Sudden realization pounds through my heart as I realize that there is no way Alya could have filmed the whole entire thing. Something was wrong. Everybody in the city was asleep. Nobody was awake (besides Chat Noir and me, and Midnight Girl)... until I had captured the Akuma.

* * *

"Alya, I have a question- how do you film all of these videos?" I ask her in the halls, eying my surroundings carefully.

"You know, I seem to be there. I don't know how. But yesterday, I was half awake- I was helping my 12 year old friend move into here, she's just came from America. Her family has moved here because she doesn't want to live back where she was living. I don't know why," Alya said, grumbling underneath her breath.

I take a deep breath in. I then breath out silently. There is something wrong with this situation that doesn't fit in. I'll have to ask her in Ladybug form not to cause suspicion.


	6. Jean is powerful

Chapter 6

* * *

 **Oh, and sorry for the short "akuma time", I was in a hurry.**

* * *

 _Rachel had just sat down, after completing 5 math worksheets standing up. Her head began to feel faint, soon, she became the oracle._

 _ **"The sun shall rise, the moon shall fall,**_

 _ **Magic will be required to save them all.**_

 _ **Good luck will bring charm in the end,**_

 _ **Bad luck will bring destruct-ion."**_

 _Then she passed out._

* * *

The security cameras had caught everything. News was sent to Chiron, who was informed of the new phrophecy. Percy and Annabeth were groaning really loudly.

"For this quest, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, and Luna-," a few campers snickered, "Potter," and somebody fell over laughing.

Luna Potter glared. "That's not my real name. I was adopted."

Another round of laughter chorused through the crowd. "HARRRYY POTTER!" a few fans shouted. Luna sighed and averted her attention from the mistaken ones.

"That's not my name," she murmured quietly. The wave effect reached the end, where Luna could see (by squinting) that two boys that resembled Harry and Cedric were rolling on the ground. She turned away, only to catch the haughty facial expressions and groaned.

Katie nudged her. "Don't worry, I have to deal with idiots all the time."

Chiron impatiently stomped his hoof, it was ten minutes ago when chaos started. "They will go to France-,"

"OOHH! That sounds nice!" a Demeter girl shouted.

"Hey, no fair!" an Aphrodite camper protested.

Chiron knew history was going to repeat.

* * *

After a 30 minute delay of saying his final words, Chiron finished his speech.

I pack the drachamas in quick- Mr. D only gave us five minutes to pack. I'll send these to Marinette in times when she is in trouble. We're going to go to, PARISSS (please tell me where I got that reference from XDD)!

* * *

Mr. D (can't spell the name) transported the girls to France and went back to another can of Diet Coke, his appetite had increased to liking both Diet Coke and wine, though he liked wine better. It was just that Chiron didn't want kids drinking early. But one satyr argued, "That's going to let the little kids drink too much soda! No! No!"

* * *

Annabeth Chase had figured out one thing- she hated travelling by force.

Her body slammed into a building, rolled off the roof, and landed in a trash bin. Luckily, she didn't break her skull, since the building was a trash center that was one story tall. But what was it with demigods landing in trash bins?

After dusting herself off and finding a pack of ambrosia and nectar on Luna's head, she helped herself, feeling dizzy. Chocolate chip cookies and lemonade found themselves into Annabeth's mouth. After licking the last bit of nectar off her lips (she had waterfalled the nectar, resulting in a not-so-perfect flow), she walked out from behind the bins, and studied the place around her.

The buildings were tall. VERY TALL. And everything looked nothing like what Annabeth had seen before.

Then, suddenly, the Eiffel Tower tipped.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the civilians screamed.

The villain laughed. "I have removed the support beams for the Eiffel Tower!"

Then he added, "I am the Magician of Misfortune!"

Annabeth gasped. "Quick, girls, sneak out with me. Remember to stay quiet."

Marinette- no, Ladybug- swung out from behind a pillar. She smiled fiercely. "I'll deal with the akuma. Chat, you go save the people!"

Chat Noir, aka Adrien Agreste, nodded, and started puppy-guarding whatever the Magician was threatening to make disappear. (Or perhaps, should I say, cat-guarding... wait, what has Chat Noir done to me?)

She snatched a stick and swung it at the Magician, prompting him to move faster. He did. She ran ahead of him, and swung onto the Eiffel Tower, feeling the metal beams crack underneath her weight. "CHAT NOIR!" she called to below.

A grinning cat face stared back up at her. She sighed. "THE AKUMA IS IN THE BATON!" she screamed. Chat Noir stared down at his own baton, then the Magician's. A look of understanding spread throughout his face.

Ladybug turned on her lucky charm, and a roll of tape fell in her arms. "Tape... what am I supposed to do with that?" she asked.

Her ladybug vision pointed to the dumpster, her yo-yo, and the Magician. She nodded.

Ladybug threw her yoyo (with the tape attached to it) to the dumpster, and the tape flew off, landing onto the magician's hands. He struggled to remove the binding as he staggered around, undoing the binding. Chat Noir, meanwhile, knocked his baton over, and Ladybug hurled her yo-yo down. She captured the akuma and threw her lucky charm in the sky.

She then looked over to the akuma victim, who had fell down to the ground in the middle of the street. She hurriedly picked him up and set him down in front of the school.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug watched in amazement as the Eiffel Tower was repaired. She could see the reporters below her. Swinging her yo-yo to the dumpster, she quickly detransformed- watching the area for noises- which she found. Marinette ran out of her hiding spot and walked to the forest. There, she fed Tikki a few spare cookies and rushed toward the school, clasping a hand on the akuma victim's back. She comforted him and patted his back for being brave- he had fell off a building. Ladybug then smiled at the reporters, and zoomed off.

She stuffed Tikki in her purse, then remembered about interviewing Alya...

* * *

Annabeth poked her head out from behind the trash cans. "We're good," she signaled, watching the other three members of the quest carefully.

She walked out into the sunlight, squinting. "Alright, girls, Piper is going to go to the school. Lou Ellen is going to go with her. Luna stays with me. I'm going to the bakery."

A few silent nods were heard, and Piper and Lou Ellen walked to the school slowly, with a map in their hands.

Annabeth ran to the bakery with Luna. "We don't have much time," she murmured.


End file.
